The Silver Rose Redone
by Unfortunate screwball
Summary: A fanfiction that I made using two old fanfictions Complicated Tango and the original Silver Rose. May contain Drama Yuri Shoujo ai Violence Love Betrayal and Lesbian content.
1. Prologue

//Prologue//  
My eyes snap open in this nightmare that I've been having for days, though honestly it feels like years… the clash of steel lights from above a place that is like that to an arena. An cars many, many red cars there all the same kind with the expectance that they face different ways. Their lights shine up towards the heavens however there blocked out by the ominous castle hidden deep inside. The children who will never awaken sleeping with in glass caskets dreaming for all eternity. Unable to break free, unable to escape this night mare they know not which they are held against their will. Images like that of an old film flash before my eyes I see a man with dark skin, dark eyes and light colored hair.

His name rings in my ears the man I knew once as end of the world Akio. His eyes haunting empty with what one would only confess as simple darkness. I feel myself stumble landing on the ground, when I look up I see her, the girl I'm fighting to free. The one I said I hated but now admit my love to, she cheers for me but her voice is mute only her lips move. Reminding me of the old days with her wanting me to believe in miracles, I get up feeling my body strain. Upon standing I realize I'm bleeding… and wonder when that happened? If I didn't beat him, kill him she would stay here in this place of nightmares of never ending dreams. Like that of Utena before me I hope to set her free for reasons that would seem selfish, but I thought hers were just as bad. Leaving me no room to talk about the absence of the girl prince known simply as revolution, I remember more clashing as metal hit metal in an instant I am on the wall almost falling. The holes in the castle like rim of the arena allow for my own personal demise he comes at me one last time. The darkness seems to take over me and all I feel is the air from my own lungs stop as we topple over.

The rose on my chest isn't pierced as we fall down, my eyes spot the prize I was told to protect my life with open on his chest. Striking it with ease I hear the bells ring, but where falling down, down towards the ground. I feel my thoughts on Utena was this her ending? Her revolution? Or did she die as I was to do at this moment? It didn't matter as the grown rushed up at me I had set the one I loved free, and I would be doomed to live without her in this world. Darkness consumes me and I feel nothing my eyes open looking for Akio, before I awaken all I see is that white uniform. Hitting the ground as white rose peddles swirl away in to the wind.

I sit up straight in bed sweat clinging to me my breath so quick I think I'll get sick. "Shit…" my hand meets my head as those old feelings wash over me. "What a nightmare." I sit in the darkness that is my room, letting the vision fade my hand slides to my neck. Which is bare, I was alone in this world my mind lingered again on the thoughts of her. The girl I felt I had done everything for, why was she not here? Why was I? For that matter, my eyes slowly glance at the clock which reads 3am. "Such an unholy hour…" I speak to it covering my face with my hands, letting out a sigh I got up. It was useless to try and sleep now not after that… I get up and get ready as I have since I escaped that life. Going out for a run usually cleared my head but as I rounded a corner I had usually use for my morning run.

I caught a vision that caused my heart to stop, a vision that was burned in to my memory the rose garden. Dark red roses climbing up slender wooden crosses my feet stop dead in their tracks. After rubbing my eyes I see her, the prince I knew her pink hair from anywhere, those robin egg blue eyes. Looking right at me!! Was this some sort of a dream again? Was I still dreaming? Her voice shatters my disbelief as she almost floats towards me. Her arms wrap around me in such a warm embrace I feel my eye's water, my legs give out. She catches me as I fall to the ground my voice shakes as I cry out her name. "Utena! Utena!"


	2. Chapter 1

Two women sit on the side walk hugging each other, they cry as they share this moment of over whelming feelings. "I missed you Juri." Said the younger of the two women as she held tightly to the older woman Juri smiled for the first time since her entrance in to the adult world. To Juri hearing Utena's voice it felt like she was in heaven it was so unreal. Slowly they both managed to get off the side walk and go towards the steps of a nearby apartment complex. Juri's long fingers touched Utena's face this was a miracle in her mind's eye. Pressing her forehead against Utena's Juri calmed herself, she wasn't dead she wasn't dreaming. This was real her breathing calmed as she bit her lower lip, looking in to Utena's robin egg blue eyes she saw tears. Utena felt her spirit rise Juri's presence meant everything to her. She was no longer alone in this place, having been only a year since her own duel with Akio to free Anthy.

She'd been searching for her vigorously for the first few months it felt as though she had been thrown in to solitary confinement. No one to speak with, the loneliness ate away at her slowly she lost confidence in finding Anthy. When she spotted Juri on the street corner she first was walking absentmindedly. She felt someone push her causing her to stumble in to a brick wall, leaning against it. She saw something that she would never forget, orange curls flying around being played with by the wind. Forest green eyes looking off in to space ghostly white filled with awe, Juri's voices crashed the image in to reality.

Still holding Juri close Utena finally pushed herself up a little so she could get a better look at Juri she felt a smile cross her lips. She wasn't alone in the adult world Juri had escaped! She was here right here! Orange hair fell in to those forest green eyes "I can't believe you're here." Her voice sounded as if it would break at any moment. "How? Long have you been here?" Utena asked "Only a month" her voice sounded so unlike her usual self. The pride was simply sucked out of her, Juri stood up "Follow me." "Where were you headed?" Utena asked as she stood up as well dusting herself off "My place of course… That is unless yours is closer."Juri said as she stopped at the corner retracing her steps. "I don't have anywhere to go." Stated Utena, Juri now could fully take in Utena's appearance she was absolutely covered in dirt. "You defiantly need a shower…" Utena rolled her eyes "So I've been told."

Upon entering Juri's apartment Utena was instantly engulfed in how clean and white it was in there. The kitchen stood next to the doors which lead in to the living room. This wasn't big but it didn't have to be, there was a simple couch sitting against the wall facing a bookshelf. It had some books but it was mainly empty no television in there. The living room converted in to a very small hallway that lead to the single bed room and single bath room. Juri opened the door to her bed room, inside it was also spotless and white. The cover on top of her bed was quite fluffy looking she waved for Utena to enter; she followed standing over the bed. It was oh so inviting hell if Utena had to admit it to herself it was singing her name. She felt something hit her head causing her vision to black out, this caused her to panic. "I can't see!" her hands reached up throwing what appeared to be cloths on to the floor, "Sorry I thought you were looking."

Utena's head snapped towards Juri as the older woman held out a pair of clean undergarments. This Utena took while her face was flushed pink, Juri walked passed her entering the bathroom. She took out some clean towels for Utena laying them on the toilet, once finished with this Juri showed Utena how to use the shower verses the bath. Utena heard the door click and freshened up, got dressed feeling completely clean now. She entered the living room seeing Juri reading on the couch when she looked up. Utena waved lightly "Where are your clothes?" Utena simply pointed to the bathroom feeling like a child. Juri put the laundry in and set them in to being cleaned, "If you would like to take a nap you can use my bed. Because I have to go to work soon the food is in the fridge if you're hungry." Utena nodded to all of this as Juri changed out of her jogging attire in to her work cloths and left the apartment. Utena flew to the bed crashing instantly in to a deep slumber until she felt a hand shake her awake. Her eyes opened to see forest green eyes sparkle back "Hungry?" Utena nodded since her throat was dry. "Good I'll cook." That was the beginning of a new way in adult life.


	3. Chapter 2

Life together for a few days went by smoothly Utena got a job helping Juri pay for the apartment so that they. Could get a two bedroom together but the only apartment they could get that was closest to both of their works. Had three bedrooms with two bathrooms this didn't bother either of them at all. Utena one day at breakfast asked a question she has been tip toeing around "Do you think the other's are… you know here?" she said this as she pointed to the table swirling her finger around. Juri looked up from her toast before speaking "You mean in the adult world?" Utena could only nod "I don't know I guess if we're here then they should be as well…" Utena went back to eating her cereal "I just don't know who did…" Juri said as she took a sip of her tea Utena quirked her eye brow "What do you mean by that?" she bit in to her toast "I mean who has won the duels against Akio?" Utena's spoon dropped right on to her plate "What did you??..." she couldn't even finish her question.

Taking another sip Juri looked in to Utena's eyes "I still remember it all like it was yesterday. It comes to me while I am asleep." Utena didn't touch the spoon "But… I fought him… that should have been the end." Juri smiled "I guess you were wrong." Juri said swishing her almost empty tea cup; the silence was defining "We all forgot about you for a while. That however didn't last long the student council started to remember." Utena asked a question that hit her like a bullet "Only them?" Juri nodded "No one else seemed to remember who you were or even what happened. I ended up fighting Akio for Shiori… But unlike you wanting Anthy's friendship I did this for love." She sipped the last of her tea after speaking. Utena lowered her head "I didn't know that would happen." Juri smiled razing her now empty glass "I would do it again in a minute." Utena's words escaped her lips "And just like me you haven't found her." Juri nodded Utena's slender finger's picked up the spoon as she finished it she felt sad. She should have been the only one to duel him; she should have been the only one. Juri was about to get up for more tea when the door bell rang "I'll get it…" the only thing Utena heard after that was the crashing of the tea cup hitting the floor. There stood a young man with blue hair and matching blue eyes his smile was wide "So are you going to invite me in sempai?" Utena's response was first "Miki!" bolting from her seat she pushed Juri aside who was still awe struck. They hugged as she simply watched as they interacted, Juri snapped out of her daze when Miki touched her arm.

"C… come in side." She stepped to the side letting him in, she cleaned up the cup bits and listened in on their conversation. "Still looking for Anthy I see." He said pulling out a stop watch clicking it "Yes." "It's no use…" he said in a low voice Juri stood up at this "What do you mean by that?" Miki clicked the stop watch again how Juri missed that sound he looked right at Juri "She's still their…" Juri's eye brow arched up on her forehead it slowly lowered as she realized he was talking about Shiori. "You mean… what I did, I did it for nothing?" Placing the stopwatch back where he had taken it out of "Well… no she just needs the will." Utena this time asked the question "To do what exactly?" Miki turned on her "To leave…" Juri's voiced her thoughts "So… that's what you did, just simply walk out of the gates of Ohtori?" he shook his head "No I did what you both did." Now both girls looked at him astonished "I had the duel against Akio. I will admit that I tried the walking out thing…" Utena arched an eye brow at him, Juri sat down at the table "But you couldn't for some reason could you." He showed only his hand staring at it, it took them a moment "No ring…" it dawned on them both they looked down at their own hands now. No rings both of their ring fingers were bare no tan lines no nothing why didn't they notice this until now? Even Utena should have noticed! Hell! why wasn't she yelling about how it was gone? What did it all of this mean?

During the rest of the day Miki spoke to them about the possibility that anyone with the exception of the student council could walk out. Of the gates of Ohtori under their own power, the council members will had been taken from them. By end of the world once they placed the rings on, exiting the school was like that of a nightmare they couldn't mealy awake from. They had to fight through it finding their own place in the world. Miki folded his hands up to his nose, "The only problem is they are not willing to escape."


	4. Chapter 3

Miki jumped slightly as Juri slammed her hands on to the table Utena clasped her cup grateful that it didn't spill. "What do you mean?!" Miki held up his hand waiting for Juri to calm down, his voice was mellow as he spoke. "They have to want to grow up." Utena's eyes looked up on him "However it was you Utena who made us realize we needed to grow." Juri took her seat "So if Utena hadn't been there at all…" Miki smiled sadly "We would still be there existing in a dream world." Utena spoke the question that Juri feared "But how did you realize all of this?" Miki smiled as he told them of his observations.

Footsteps echoed off the walls of the academy going towards the dueling arena. Miki was fallowing Juri uncertain of her plans, was she going to follow Utena's footsteps to the end of the world? He saw the childhood friend of Juri's walking with her, he sighed lightly she was going to do it. Revolutionize the world for the one she loved, before entering he heard Juri's voice "No matter what happens Shiori I…" her voice trailed off unable to speak "I know Juri I love you too." He watched as Shiori gave Juri a brief kiss on the cheek. A blush shoot across the taller girl's nose they stood in silence for a while until Juri was ready to enter the arena. Miki hadn't done the math right, he'd waited too long until he got in to the arena to watch. He'd missed the elevator by only second "Drats…" now he had to run towards the council's ledge. He'd giving it that name since only the student council used it to watch the duels from a distance. He rushed with all of his might towards the hiding place knowing that if he missed this duel he'd never forgive himself.

Reaching the tucked away area he huffed as he cleared the sweat from his forehead. He fumbled with the lorgnette* as he shook still catching his breath. There! He though as he spotted Juri's orange curls fly out of view. His mind raced for only a moment as he saw Akio follow weaving in and out of the cars. Miki of course knew instantly that everyone of those vehicles where nothing more than a copy of the chairmen's own red convertible. The two fought around the arena, Juri was slowing down she was obviously tired which was odd. However Akio looked worse, Miki's eyes caught sight of Shiori who just stood there watching. The duel looked as if it would end as Juri hit the side of the arena facing the edge she turned only to see Akio running towards her. Miki let out a wail as he saw Juri and Akio topple over the edge of the arena. Fear was an understatement for him, his heart stopped as the bells rang out in the distance. He sank down to the ground unable to move for what felt like an hour, it was only several minutes. The next thing Miki knew he was at the bottom of the dueling arena his eyes only caught the uniforms of both. However he didn't spot a rose in tact both of the roses were destroyed whether be it from the fall or from a sword he didn't know. The next day as he walked around the campus he could hear everyone talk about Juri. However there was only a little murmur of Shiori it would seem that she was the only one who had no clue.

Utena's voice forced the story to a halt "You mean she forgot?" Miki looked at Juri "Just like everyone else did when you revolutionized the world. However it only affected her…" Juri only got up to get some water she didn't say a word. When she took her seat staring in to her cup, "She wasn't ready to grow up I guess…" said Utena sadly, Juri shook her head "She lied like she always has." She let out a sigh before continuing "I guess he was right all along." Ruka's words whispered in her ear "She's spoiled pushy and self centered not to mention a liar sorry who would want a girl like that?" Miki rubbed his hands together obviously nervous "I went back before I came here…" the two of them looked up at him in slight shock "Why?" asked Juri in a whisper he smiled "Just to see if the ring would come back." Both eye brows shot up "That's a weird reason for going back Miki."

Utena said stating the obvious he shifted his body weight. "Yes but it was worth it, the ring did come back however it was black." Chills ran down Utena's spine as Juri simply clasped a hand over her heart. "I thought the black rose seal was only for the dead of Nemuro Memorial Hall." Miki nodded towards Utena "In a sense we are dead just not to each other." Juri clicked her glass "Now how the hell does that make sense?" Utena shot up a hand as if she was in a class room "Mikage used the dead rings to bring about dullest for end of the world. And since we that is Juri, you and myself revolutionized our world we became dead to the school." Miki laughed "Well more or less, with Juri and I as the unexplained ends. We are only dead to one singular person." Juri looked at the clock "I'll get the mail." Utena shook her head "I need to stretch my legs." Juri shrugged letting her leave. Miki and her discussed the reason for their rings becoming black, until Utena's return. "So when we beat Akio we died as children and became adults." Miki said as if he was a professor teaching a class. Juri rubbed her temples it hurt trying to comprehend their own demise. Utena let out a shocked in hail she rushed to the table showing a small white envelope in very distinct hand writing.


	5. Chapter 4

Miki jumped slightly as Juri slammed her hands on to the table Utena clasped her cup grateful that it didn't spill. "What do you mean?!" Miki held up his hand waiting for Juri to calm down, his voice was mellow as he spoke. "They have to want to grow up." Utena's eyes looked up on him "However it was you Utena who made us realize we needed to grow." Juri took her seat "So if Utena hadn't been there at all…" Miki smiled sadly "We would still be there existing in a dream world." Utena spoke the question that Juri feared "But how did you realize all of this?" Miki smiled as he told them of his observations.

Footsteps echoed off the walls of the academy going towards the dueling arena. Miki was fallowing Juri uncertain of her plans, was she going to follow Utena's footsteps to the end of the world? He saw the childhood friend of Juri's walking with her, he sighed lightly she was going to do it. Revolutionize the world for the one she loved, before entering he heard Juri's voice "No matter what happens Shiori I…" her voice trailed off unable to speak "I know Juri I love you too." He watched as Shiori gave Juri a brief kiss on the cheek. A blush shoot across the taller girl's nose they stood in silence for a while until Juri was ready to enter the arena. Miki hadn't done the math right, he'd waited too long until he got in to the arena to watch. He'd missed the elevator by only second "Drats…" now he had to run towards the council's ledge. He'd giving it that name since only the student council used it to watch the duels from a distance. He rushed with all of his might towards the hiding place knowing that if he missed this duel he'd never forgive himself.

Reaching the tucked away area he huffed as he cleared the sweat from his forehead. He fumbled with the lorgnette* as he shook still catching his breath. There! He though as he spotted Juri's orange curls fly out of view. His mind raced for only a moment as he saw Akio follow weaving in and out of the cars. Miki of course knew instantly that everyone of those vehicles where nothing more than a copy of the chairmen's own red convertible. The two fought around the arena, Juri was slowing down she was obviously tired which was odd. However Akio looked worse, Miki's eyes caught sight of Shiori who just stood there watching. The duel looked as if it would end as Juri hit the side of the arena facing the edge she turned only to see Akio running towards her. Miki let out a wail as he saw Juri and Akio topple over the edge of the arena. Fear was an understatement for him, his heart stopped as the bells rang out in the distance. He sank down to the ground unable to move for what felt like an hour, it was only several minutes. The next thing Miki knew he was at the bottom of the dueling arena his eyes only caught the uniforms of both. However he didn't spot a rose in tact both of the roses were destroyed whether be it from the fall or from a sword he didn't know. The next day as he walked around the campus he could hear everyone talk about Juri. However there was only a little murmur of Shiori it would seem that she was the only one who had no clue.

Utena's voice forced the story to a halt "You mean she forgot?" Miki looked at Juri "Just like everyone else did when you revolutionized the world. However it only affected her…" Juri only got up to get some water she didn't say a word. When she took her seat staring in to her cup, "She wasn't ready to grow up I guess…" said Utena sadly, Juri shook her head "She lied like she always has." She let out a sigh before continuing "I guess he was right all along." Ruka's words whispered in her ear "She's spoiled pushy and self centered not to mention a liar sorry who would want a girl like that?" Miki rubbed his hands together obviously nervous "I went back before I came here…" the two of them looked up at him in slight shock "Why?" asked Juri in a whisper he smiled "Just to see if the ring would come back." Both eye brows shot up "That's a weird reason for going back Miki."

Utena said stating the obvious he shifted his body weight. "Yes but it was worth it, the ring did come back however it was black." Chills ran down Utena's spine as Juri simply clasped a hand over her heart. "I thought the black rose seal was only for the dead of Nemuro Memorial Hall." Miki nodded towards Utena "In a sense we are dead just not to each other." Juri clicked her glass "Now how the hell does that make sense?" Utena shot up a hand as if she was in a class room "Mikage used the dead rings to bring about dullest for end of the world. And since we that is Juri, you and myself revolutionized our world we became dead to the school." Miki laughed "Well more or less, with Juri and I as the unexplained ends. We are only dead to one singular person." Juri looked at the clock "I'll get the mail." Utena shook her head "I need to stretch my legs." Juri shrugged letting her leave. Miki and her discussed the reason for their rings becoming black, until Utena's return. "So when we beat Akio we died as children and became adults." Miki said as if he was a professor teaching a class. Juri rubbed her temples it hurt trying to comprehend their own demise. Utena let out a shocked in hail she rushed to the table showing a small white envelope in very distinct hand writing.


	6. Chapter 5

Juri was completely silent for a moment as she gathered her bearings "I guess we find Akio." Utena guided Juri towards their destination both feeling very uncertain of their fate yet to come. Standing at the base of chairmen's tower Utena's fingers traced the door she had once entered without a care. Only to see him, the one who had captured her heart so completely other than her first prince. The door's opened without warning causing a small yelp to escape Utena's lips. Juri skillfully walked in giving off her almost usual superior fearlessness she had during her official Ohtori days. Utena followed like that of a shadow not wanting to stray too far, Juri hit the button on the single elevator their eyes watched as the number's declined. Upon entering Utena's heart pounded it felt like she was going back in to the duels she'd faught everyday since the beginning of her childhood existence.  
She almost felt isolated even though Juri was with her. She'd grown used to Anthy always attending her in the duels in everything only the ding sound of their arrival made Utena realize there was no turning back. The echo of shoes clicking off the familiar surroundings, the circular room with only the giant planetarium almost brought Utena to her knees.

It was a nightmare as Utena remembered flickers of swords, Anthy and viewing the witch's fate being punished by hate by thousands. The only light was that from the window's, Juri's eyes wondered over the empty space. The sound of metal like that of a guillotine* slammed, darkness was thrust upon them for only a moment. The sound rushed again however Akio's outline was standing in a window. "So you have come Utena Tenjou, and you've brought a friend how nice." Utena was so focused on him she didn't see the other individual in the room. Despite seeing Akio Juri spotted what she assumed was a life size doll. "Been entertaining yourself have we?" Utena's head turned quickly spotting the couch, there sat Ms. Ohtori Kanae, her head was leaning back exposing her neck. She looked like that of a porcelain doll her arms rested at her sides, while her legs were bent in a haphazard manner. It was an image Utena could never wash away with any amount of water, her mouth opened unable to speak. As Akio laughed "She doesn't hear you so don't waste your breath your highness."

Of course Utena's mouth spoke before her brain could fully recover from this horrific shock "I challenge you! Dueling arena Nofffph!" Juri's hand slapped over her mouth "An hour!" The whiteness of his teeth stood out from the impending darkness. "Agreed" in a flash of darkness he had disappeared, Utena blinked as she realized she'd been dragged outside. "What was that for Juri?!" Utena barked at the taller girl. Whose only response was to hold up her hand "Two duelist no swords and no bride… What were you thinking!? Have you lost your goard*?!" Her hand gave a sharp hit to Utena's forehead "Aw…" she rubbed it lightly muttering in defeat that she in fact hadn't been thinking. Orange curls flew in the wind as Juri walked off towards the fencing hall, forcing Utena to follow as she was doing before. This gave her reason to study the now black crest on her finger, she'd remembered those duels very vividly. She halted "Why can't I use your sword?" Juri halted her face was hidden from sight "No." Utena's head turned slightly "Why not? You are one of the best swordsmen." Juri seemed to become stiff "I won't let you it wasn't pleasant when Shiori did it. It was an unexplainable pain in my chest…" she was shaking as she wrapped herself in her own arms. Out of all the things she remembered that was the second worst moment.

Utena's hand lightly caressed Juri's shoulder lightly her heart was heavy, they stood for a moment. Until she stood up fully "We will get a sword from the fencing hall. I know that's not much to work with but it's better than nothing." They continued to their destination, Juri picked out the best ones off the rack. Utena asked why two, causing a little chuckle escape Juri's lips "Just in case you fail." Utena mumbled under her breath "I beat him first." ignoring that comment Juri suggested a practice to evaluate both Utena as well as herself. Oddly enough it was quite laughable she was still sharp of memory while Utena was just pure luck. The hour passed slowly Utena could hear her heart pounding like that of a giant drum.

The two shadow girls danced to and fro behind the window "Extra, extra, extra, extra!" "Did you hear? Did you hear?" "Of the fallen prince has come back here." One of the girls dressed as a prince "Only to have fallen on her rear!" said the second while the first acted out the story. "Have you seen Lucifer's charming grin?" "For if you have you shall never win."


	7. Chapter 6

Two figures stood before the all too familiar gates that was hidden by a wall of water, Utena gripped the handle. Causing the water to separate and opening the gate, they entered into the elevator standing side by side. The sound of gears heightened the blood that was already pounding within both of them. Stepping out from under the final gates entering into the arena, both girls hated seeing the red convertible. However the arena only had the white couch with Kanae's unmoving body propped up on it. Akio stood behind the couch sword in hand, the white rose already on his chest. Utena watched as Kanae's body jerked causing her head to fall forward "It would seem our prince needs a rose. Give her one won't you?" her body moved like that of a very poorly operated string puppet, nearly falling when she stood up. Her limbs swung awkwardly as she came closer; in her hands was an ashen rose not white nor black Utena's fingers corrected it delicately.

The bells rang indicating the start of the duel it only took a single strike for Utena's fencing sword to be sliced in two. Dodging to the best of her abilities she managed to move back towards Juri "I need!!" Juri's arms pulled Utena out of harm's way the sword entered into her shoulder. Utena pressed her hands on to Juri's chest but no weapon appeared. Laughter escaped Akio's lips "What a sad prince your bride won't give you what you need." The sword exited out of the newly made wound, gritting her teeth as she fought back the tears. She knew she had no choice but to give in quickly without a word she pressed her lips on to Utena's letting the pain consume her once more, plunged back in to unexplainable torture. Juri's head whipped back as the item exited her chest, Utena's hand gripped it gaining Juri's expertise. Her every move Juri's body hit the floor with a sickening thud, the ashen rose turned black.

She flicked her wrist with the speed and abilities of a champion no longer relying on dumb luck. Akio tried to pull away however Utena's new instincts overpowered, she charged aggressively snapping his sword in to three pieces. He fell on to his rear hands on the concrete still holding the hilt of what was left. His rose was simply too easy with simple a slice it was destroyed, as the bells rang the wind blew encircling the arena with only white rose peddles. Utena dropped the sword as she fell to her knees screaming. Akio's voice taunted her reminding her of Anthy's betrayal her unknown failure in saving her. She saw in other flickers Juri's final duel how she stocked Akio mimicking a predator cornering it's pray, she however stopped in mid strike. As Shiori stood in his place telling her how much she hated and despised her. Juri broke under the pressure of the unknowing, she wasn't certain if it was real or fake however she didn't want to strike. Backing up until she ran to the edge of the arena she looked as though she was about to jump. Blood froze in Utena's vanes as Juri turned the only reflection she saw was that of Shiori's beauty turn into Akio.

Utena awoke with her head against the ground she wasn't sure how long she had been out. Her back was exposed while her hands wrapped protectively around the rose still fully intact on her chest. Her right hand shot out trying to find the weapon but felt nothing, she heard a groan. Sitting up quickly she turned around seeing Juri holding her shoulder. The blood soaking in to her shirt, running to her side Utena looked at it. Akio's attack had torn a small hole completely through Juri, her eyes were watery from painful tears. "Shit that hurt…" Utena let out a laugh of relief they were both alive; Juri used her head to gesture towards Kanae. Who was still sitting in her unnatural sitting position, Utena had most of Kanae's weight as they both carried her out of the dueling arena.

Placing her down for a rest outside of Nemuro Memorial Hall the two of them sat on the single step breathing heavily. "Who knew dead weight was so dam heavy!" Utena screamed in frustration Juri pondered over how they would leave. Kanae would have to go through the gate if Miki was correct in his theory. She shook Kanae firmly "Hey." Said Utena in a harsh voice Kanae's eyes fluttered open no sound escaped her mouth as she tried to speak. Her throat was dry her slender fingers touched lightly against it. Standing up Juri used her hand in a follow gesture she along with Utena lead the way towards the gates. Utena kept looking over her shoulder uncertain what would happen once she exited, would she simply disappear? Standing as close as she dared near the edge Juri simply told Kanae that they would meet her on the other side. Even though she was still confused she noded in agreement she left them as they saw only her outline diminished in to the sunset.

Utena along with Juri simply took a step over the line testing it, only to scream as they feel down. They kicked and swung their arms only to land flat on their backs. Suddenly they felt as though they were being pushed from their feet as the sound of gears slid. Miki stood up as the two caskets opened simultaneously Utena's hit the floor first without too much effort Juri's however made a cracking sound. The lids flew off as Utena and Juri pushed it open they sat up facing the wall, the two looked around spotting Miki. Joy over came them seeing they had returned "Sempai your shoulder what happened?" Juri felt a sharp pain, her fingers were red from the wound in her shoulder letting her know it hadn't been a dream. "Ms. Ohtori!" Yelled Utena getting up with a sudden burst of energy her footsteps echoed in the darkness of Nemuro Memorial Hall. Miki and Juri were left following her towards the rusted gates of the academy.


	8. Chapter 7

I awake out of a hazed dream I feel as though I've been asleep for many days perhaps longer? I was awakened by a younger individual she had long orange curls and forest green eyes. There was another person sitting next to her she had pink hair and familiar blue eyes. I tried to speak but was unable my throat so dry it was nearly chocking me. Touching my neck lightly I swallowed painfully feeling as though I was swallowing fine needles. I stared at them both feeing confused I knew the orange haired one from the student council however this feeling. Of knowing the other was quite haunting, the one with orange curls stood up walking only a short distance away. Making a gesture to follow her I did so without hesitation, for some reason I felt I could trust her. Even though we walked towards the gates without a word, I absorbed the comfort I felt with her being so near. Walking through the halls I felt different though I don't know what changed. Upon reaching the gates she finally spoke to me her voice was calm stating that she along with her companion would meet me on the other side. I wasn't fully certain why they wouldn't simply walk with me however I did so since my mother had taught me a little too well.

Stepping over the line which was a very simple task however when I started to turn I was unable to stop my feet. My own body took on a life of its own as I kept walking, suddenly a bright light I closed my eyes throwing up my hands shielding my face. I don't remember much that happened other then opening my eyes to see three people standing over me. Spotting the one with orange curls I knew somehow that I was safe. The next time I awoke I was in a room; it was bare however I noted it wasn't mine. Nor was it the place of my dreams the place that looked dark with stars across the sealing. The door opened and the girl with pink hair smiled at me sheepishly speaking my name with the obvious knowledge of who I was. But I didn't know who she was. She handed me some water which I drank down at first I didn't even recognize my own voice as it sounded extremely coarse. "I'm Tenjou, Utena Mrs. Ohtori…" she bowed politely "Nice to meet you, where is…" I paused uncertain of who the other person was, the young girl stood up "Oh you mean Juri." She stopped "I mean Arisugawa Juri, she's in her room resting." It took me a moment to recall that there was something dark red on her left shoulder. "How badly is she hurt?" I asked tentatively

Juri pushed the door open her arm was in a sling holding it in place so that the wound wouldn't reopen. "Alive and in one piece." She stated showing no or little concern for herself Utena's body hunched as she sighed. Why wouldn't she just lay down and stay there? She wondered as Juri approached Kanae who was sitting straight up in the bed. "How do you feel though?" Kanae's teal eyes showed concern "I feel fine." Utena grabbed Juri by the shoulders steering her out of the room their voices argued until the sound of the door could be heard. Utena came back with a smile on her face "Are you hungry?" Kanae shook her head "No thank you." She looked at herself; she was in a long shirt that looked quite worn. Pulling at it Utena's voice answered her question "That's Juri's my pajama's weren't big enough." She patted her chest as if to say she was smaller in that region. This caused a blush her eyes spotted her sunflower colored dress folded neatly on a chair. For the rest of the day she rested in the room only drinking water.

I awake in a dream or what I think is a dream I'm back inside the room full of stars. I'm sitting on something and I am unable to move pain spreads through my neck as I feel the muscles strain. I feel my head being moved as a hand is placed behind my head I see a man with dark skin and white hair.

He is touching her knowing her skin, she knows who he is and yet she doesn't she can only watch as his hand move. Removing her cloths down to her naked flesh the air is cold, his hand caresses over her she can feel her flesh crawl. His lips take hers possessively he's enjoying her silent torture licking his lips he goes lower. His tongue flicks across her skin going lower until it reached his target, he played with her for a while. Until he felt satisfied, she saw his eyes burn with lust as she felt the pain of him entering her. Her voice unable to escape her numb lips, as he took her on the cold couch his voice was like that of a static radio. She wasn't able to understand his words with the exception of a name Utena, Kanae sat up in bed feeling ill she rushed to the nearest bathroom and vomited.


	9. Chapter 8

In the four day's that passed Kanae would awaken from what she now called night terrors, they were so real her dreams. At points even Juri would come in to her room assisting her back in to her bed. For Utena it was like watching a bizarre animal planet with the powerful predator protecting what should be it's pray. Utena also felt strange when Juri left first for work she suddenly had all of her responsibility to watch over Kanae. Though she didn't mind it just didn't seem right, Kanae treated them so differently. She would hide in her room if it was only them, however if Juri was there she was out and around without fear nor concern. Utena sat across from Juri one morning before Kanae awoke she spoke her mind "You two have a very strange relationship." Juri's eye brow arched up in question "What do you mean?" Utena put her cup of tea down "You fawning over her almost like a mother hen… And then the way she acts without you around." Juri's eyes looked towards the hallway "How so?" Utena tapped her fingers against the cup "She hides it's like she's afraid of me or something." Juri countered "Well maybe you should assist her tonight if she has a nightmare again, you might gain her trust that way." Utena bit her lower lip she heard the door open, Kanae exited walking towards her now usual seat next to Juri across from Utena.

That night Kanae had the nightmare once again she also only could hear Akio's voice say Utena's name. She bent over the toilet she felt hands lifted up her hair however they weren't quite what she was used to. The finger's weren't right it was gentle but shorter there was no towel to wipe her mouth with. That's when she knew it wasn't Juri she'd place a towel that was easily with in her reach and she'd even say calming things or rub her back. But no there was only one guess as to who was behind her now, Kanae used the tissue to wipe her mouth. Turning slowly she looked at those robin egg blue eyes filled with concern. Kanae shoved Utena away as the man's voice resonated in her mind calling Utena's name, she shouted at the girl making a dash towards the door. She hit a figure falling down on to the floor, Utena rushed turning on the light she saw Juri flat on her back. "What the hell is happening?" her hand rubbed her head as Kanae had a death grip on to her night shirt. She whimpered into her neck "Another nightmare." Said Utena rubbing her arm lightly, the next day Juri spoke in a hushed whisper "Well that went well didn't it?"

Utena sighed "She's afraid of me or something." She rubbed her temples Juri shrugged "It probably has to connection with her nightmares." Utena tried not to slam her hands into the table "But why only me?" Juri couldn't answer that one however she knew that she could ask Miki for some sort of an insight. She called him on her lunch break asking him to meet her at the coffee shop near her work. While they sat together he mused over what to do "Maybe she needs therapy?" Juri slapped her forehead how idiotic was this?! Therapy? She wouldn't except that, who would!? When she entered the apartment she was met with a happy pair of teal eyes. A sudden weight hit Juri around the shoulders as Kanae's arms hung tightly. Juri's hands sat on the only safe place she could think of, Kanae's hips. Miki watched this from behind Juri, Utena got the other view Juri's face was quite calm with a hint of a blush. The two of them entered, Kanae showed no concern what so ever over the young man sitting next to her.

He watched their interaction with a trained eye for him it was extremely, extremely odd Juri treated Kanae like a queen. Hell she was the knight in shining armor in the fairy tales children would read, "I'm going to get something to drink, who else wants something?" Kanae was first to ask for something she was so polite. From his point of view it was scarily touching, walking back carefully she placed all the drinks down. The door bell rang "I'll get it." Said Utena allowing Juri to finish placing all the drinks down, swinging the door open she smiled "How can I help you?" "Hello Utena." Floated a voice that caused all of the people in the room to rush and see. Kanae was only following after Juri, long dark purple hair beautiful green eyes. Utena nearly flattened her "Anthy!?!" Juri and Miki both spoke questionably "Himemiya?" now the room changed Utena was over the moon sitting as close as she could to her. Kanae had to sit the love seat with Juri while Miki was now sitting on a seat. "I can't believe it! How did you find me?!" Anthy smiled giving the simple explanation that she followed Juri and Miki to the apartment. Utena turned a beaming face at Juri "Can she stay!?" she crinkled her eye brows "Where will she stay?" Utena pointed to herself "My room!" Anthy chuckled "I have a place to stay already." Utena looked like a lost puppy. Anthy laid eyes on Kanae the two seemed to both have the same reaction, one of dislike.


	10. Chapter 9

Utena lay in her bed she hadn't missed that look on Anthy's face, it worried her a little since she knew Kanae was getting along extremely well with Juri. The tension grew between Kanae and Anthy during the next week. Utena pushed aside only some of her questions so that Anthy didn't feel any anxiety over anything. Utena sat with Anthy hoping to coax her in to explaining herself "You two don't seem to get along why is that?" she said suddenly out of the blue as they sat alone in a park. "What? Oh, you mean Kanae." Anthy sighed knowing that Utena wouldn't stop pestering her until she spoke about it. "It's just that when I left I knew she couldn't remember me. However it seems she does at some level and it's quite obviously that of dislike." Utena sighed "Yeah she's afraid of me." Her legs swung she was showing her frustration over this.

Kanae slipped in to her dream once more as she took a nap in her room she'd been feeling ill for a while. She disliked looking at herself in the mirror now, her usual beautiful features were pale she was eating very inconsistently. She knew it was the same dream as before how it haunted her every time her eyes closed. That night she heard him say a little more "She'll come and save you, that's the way she is. Just like how she saved Anthy she'll save you. Utena…. Utena.."

Utena fell off the wooden bench "You mean you didn't write that letter?!" Anthy stood up "No, I've been looking for you ever since the final duel." Utena stayed on the ground dumb struck how was this possible? "It must have been my brother…" Utena nodded as she stood up "But why Kanae?"

Juri kneeled near Kanae as she hung her head breathing heavily Juri spoke softly letting her know everything would be fine. She held the towel up to her mouth as she turned towards Juri "You don't have to do this." She said in a muffled voice, "I don't mind." She heard footsteps practically causing an earthquake in the apartment. Kanae's room filled with two shadows, Utena and Anthy sweeping in Utena dragged Juri away. Which wasn't an easy task, once alone Anthy handed Kanae a small pink box. She read it "Why are you giving this pregnancy test?" Anthy didn't wish to cause more trouble "Please just use it…." Kanae slapped it out of her hand "What do you take me for? Some kind of a whore!?!" Anthy ran as Kanae's voice along with some of her personal items flew out of her room.

The next day she didn't come out, but she would only let Juri in she of course showed her distaste of what happened that night. Utena left them to meet Anthy at the park once more, she brought the letter with her. She sat down with a sighed heavily "She's so mad." Anthy read the letter "It's for the best…" "So Akio used me to get her out." Anthy folded the letter "Looks like it." Utena's hands covered her face "But why?"

Juri quietly closed the door leaving Kanae alone in her room she walked in to the bathroom once more. Laying in the waste bin was the unmentioned item, she wondered if it would hurt to use it. What would it prove? Picking it up she clutched it, it would prove to that girl she wasn't a whore she felt hot rage hit her stomach. She liked Utena but Anthy that was another thing all together she despised the girl her eyes reminded her of the man in her dreams. Purely hollow, using it as directed she waited feeling a little happy. It would give her some satisfaction, seeing that the time was over she picked it up. She felt sick all over throwing it against the wall she screamed "I HATE HER! I HATE HER!"

Utena chewed on her index finger in deep thought she'd picked that up from Juri. Who would do this if she felt nervous or simply thinking. "I just don't see the point." She muttered aloud "Perhaps his plan is surrounding her, or I was just wrong." Said Anthy with a sight she would apologize to Kanae for giving her the test. It just seemed like the only logical thing to do in order to figure out Akio's plans if it was positive. Then and only then would she truly know his use of Utena she could only pray.

Juri helped Kanae into bed she groaned "Would you like some water or food?" Kanae's response was low "No thank you." Juri noted that the light was still on in the bathroom with a swift movement, she was in the doorway. About to click it off she noted the pink and white item on the floor picking it up she just about dropped to the floor. Exiting the room on legs that felt like noodles she managed to get in to the living room. Utena entered alone taking a seat next to Juri, "Hey what's that?" taking the very long white and pink item out of her hand she in hailed. "Is it Miki's!?"


	11. Chapter 10

Juri wasn't able to overcome that moment of shock brought specially by Utena misunderstanding. "It's not mine!" she said angrily waving it slightly at her, "It's ..." she whispered in a low tone "Kanae's." Utena tried to reach for it slowly "May I ……..barrow that?" Juri handed it to her "I'm going to go speak with Kanae." As she nearly stomped down the hall Utena made a phone call Anthy up right away, Anthy's voice questioned as she picked it up "Utena?" Utena held the positive test in her hand, "Kanae's pregnant… And I think Juri is too." Anthy wasn't quite sure about the second half of that, "Kanae's pregnant? But that means…" Utena spoke tentatively "Yes and I bet it has something to do with her nightmares." Anthy voice sounded puzzled "Nightmares? Has she told you about them?" Utena shook her head "No but she might have told Juri." Anthy's eyes narrowed deep in thought "Are you sure?" Utena thought she couldn't see Anthy shrugged "Don't know."

Juri knocked lightly on the bedroom door "Kanae?" pressing her ear against the door she only heard crying. Her finger's turned the door knob "May I come in?" she waited a moment however there was no response. Entering in slowly Juri gulped as she spotted Kanae on the bed, she was holding a pillow to her face as she cried. "I hate her." she sobbed, Juri managed to walk over and sit next to her holding her lightly. Kanae pulled away "Please don't touch me…" she said in a hushed whisper wrapping her own hands around her shoulders. "It'll be alright…" Kanae's voice hissed "No it's not! How can it be?! I'm pregnant and I don't even know who the father is!!!" her body shook with anger as her mind exploded "How can I deal with this? I don't even know… know….." she stopped crying again, Juri stroked Kanae's arm trying to offer her strength into the other woman.

Anthy bit her lips, it obviously had to be Akio whatever his plan was its wheel was already in full spin. She could only imagine Kanae giving birth to a smaller version of him, however more innocent and defenseless. Perhaps he wanted to steal the child from her! She wondered what he would do, he could escape just like Utena had. Go in to the hospital and steal the child back into his world making a new rose bride…. Or groom. She voiced these thoughts to Utena with a feeling of dread, Utena of course gave her the image of Nemuro Memorial Hall. Stating that she and Juri had used it to obtain Kanae from that world, in spite the fact she couldn't go with Kanae and Miki. Anthy gave a heavy sigh she doubted that those two alone could do much against Akio. He was the best and only could be beaten by the best, those of whom couldn't enter his world at the moment.

Kanae's anger subsided but fear was eating away at her heart, Juri sat as closely as she could without making her uncomfortable. She listened as Kanae spoke about the nightmares along with how it couldn't be possible. That she was impregnated by it, Juri could only connect the dots in silence. Akio had raped her she knew that much, but how does one explain her amnesia towards him? Kanae sniffed loudly at the end proclaiming she hated Anthy. Juri asked why but in a more indirect way then Utena would have, "Because… she just had to be right… and I want so badly to prove her wrong." Juri tucked some lose blonde hair behind Kanae's ear. Juri let hand linger for a little longer then Kanae liked, pulling away she asked for some water. Juri left feeling like an idiot she let herself be exposed a little too much, after fetching the drink she left Kanae alone. She plopped down in the living room once more causing Utena to whisper a goodbye to Anthy.

Utena hopped on to the other end of the couch "So…" she started off awkwardly, she rubbed the back of her neck as she spoke. "Are you going to tell Miki?" she asked suddenly two inches away from Juri's nose. "Excuses me?" Juri asked realizing she had absolutely no clue what Utena was talking about, "The you know…" she held out the pregnancy test, arching an elegant eye brow Juri shook her head. Utena looked shocked "But he'll be a daddy!!" Juri narrowed her eyes and scrunched her eye brows "No he won't…" Utena held up a finger "But the mommy needs her beloved to care for the child with." Juri sucked on her lips making them thin, "Utena that would never happen because I like women…." Utena's mouth fell open wide. "Oh… yeah I knew that!"

So more hints of the black rose thanks to the Hall! and a small explanation (Kanae would be able to go in with Miki only do to Utena/Juri's caskets pushed out.) At the end I wanted Utena to do the sex talk but couldn't find a good way to say "Juri likes girls!" LOL! So eh!


	12. Chapter 11

"Welcome to the world of parenthood I'm your host Miki Kaoru." Forest green eyes looked to the left viewing Kanae Ohtori looking rather uncomfortable. To the right Utena Tenjou was looking past at Kanae. Eyes filled with sorrow and affection she reached out, suddenly an alarm rang loudly causing Juri to sit straight up in her bed. Eyes wide her breath was heavy "What the hell was that about?!" she touched her chest trying to calm down, getting up she looked at the calendar seeing that today was Kanae's ultrasound. She'd managed to talk the elder woman in to doing this so they could check on the baby's health. It had taken about five days to coax her in to agreeing which meant she'd have to go as well. Her cell phone chirped, groaning she picked it up "Juri speaking…" a moment later she was asking Utena to take Kanae "Just follow the directions!" she hollered as she exited the apartment. Kanae stood behind Utena looking slightly mortified, turning slowly Utena gave her an apologetic smile.

Upon arrival Utena had a feeling of dread "Hi this is Kanea Ohtori and she's here for Dr. Feili.*" The receptionist looked up over her glasses, "You must be Ms. Arisugawa I'll give him a ring." Picking up the phone she ignored Utena trying to correct the situation. She took a seat giving up on correcting the woman. A nurse called them into a room she instructed Kanae to sit on the hard chair, they waited until a gentleman entered. A nurse brought in a screen hooked up to some tech things. "Ah Mrs. Ohtori just relax as we set everything up." The nurse pulled up Kanae's shirt revealing the now very visible bump, she placed some cream onto it. The doctor tried to make some small talk "When I talked to you over the phone Ms. Arisugawa somehow I was mislead I've seen some of your photos in Glamour.*" Utena looked straight at him with a priceless look Juri would have paid to see "Ms. Arisugawa don't look so nervous your partner is in good hands." Utena nearly dropped to the floor Kanae's voice was soft but stern "She's not Juri, she's a friend and were not together…." Dr. Feili rolled the white object over Kanae's stomach "Ah there's the baby." He pointed to the screen as if unfazed; it was a very distinct looking baby. Small arms, legs and body moved around the two women stared in awe as they heard the heart beat.

On the drive home it was very quite between both of them, however they couldn't quite get Dr. Feili's comments to quite fully disappear. Juri arrived later on in the evening "How did it go?" Utena handed over the picture without a word. "Sad that I missed it, where they nice to you?" she asked looking up at Utena. "Yeah but they thought I was you…." She took the picture sounding angry, she walking away leaving Juri feeling embarrassed.

Kanae didn't have the nightmare over the next couple of months; it was as if knowing she was pregnant made it go away. She was talked into the birthing class thanks to Utena since Juri seemed slightly distant after the whole mix up at the doctor's office. However they were right back in the same position Juri drove Kanae to the class. She didn't speak until they reached the class, entering the small building Juri cringed as a very exited voice of the instructor spoke "Like hi my name is Gladys* and welcome to the class!" she clapped her hands as she practically jumped up and down. "And welcome to all our mommies and daddies and other mommie. Now daddies and mommies, mommie grab the floor pads for you mommies and we'll begin." Juri stood up only to realize she was the only woman amongst the men no wonder Gladys kept saying 'mommie'.

This went on for what felt like an eternity for Juri as they went every day to the session. And always the same feeling of awkwardness on the way home, Utena giggled over it as Juri explained in frustration. One day all five of them went to tea Miki sat at the end of the table, Juri sat next to Kanae and Utena sat next to Anthy facing them. Kanae was nearing the due date she wore her now favorite dress given to her by Miki. Juri sipped her tea feeling slightly relived to have skipped out on Gladys birthing class, Utena was just happy. Nothing was said as they enjoyed the calmness of the moment, standing up to leave Kanae whispered to Juri about having a cramp. "Kanae… I think your water broke!" Miki said, in a flash Juri pulled her into her car, everyone followed in suite as they rushed off to the hospital.

Dr. Feili.* and Gladys* are from Ayashi no Ceres (Ceres celestial Legend.)  
Glamor* is a real magazine: [link] why Feili know's the magazine at all... well that's a random unexplained part. (Juri does do fashion stuff in the anime series.)


	13. Chapter 12

Upon arriving everyone fell out of their vehicles rushing in, Kanae sat in a wheel chair as Juri went through the instructions. She'd learn in the birthing class all that training did come in handy, Dr. Feili came in taking over. "Sorry only one person can stay it's far to crowded otherwise." Everyone left except Juri who was forced to get in to scrubs, walking Kanae through the rest of her now ingrained knowledge of childbirth. Having a little instruction was one thing seeing it was something totally different. Kanae screamed bloody murder as the last spasm of pain hit her body like a title wave, Dr. Feili's voice sounded happy. "And it's a beautiful baby boy." He held the child with care showing them both, he handed the baby over carefully to Kanae.

The doctor told Juri that she would have to inform everyone that she would have to leave so that Kanae could rest. Kanae felt her dream world take over as the medication took over; at first it was nice with a slight hint of what she wanted for the future. This didn't last long as the nightmare ate away at the dream like a large colony of hungry piranhas. She was on the couch unable to move as the man stripped her, unlike most of the dreams she could hear his every word as he spoke to her. "Tonight my dearest I'll take what is mine. Your body will be my vessel giving birth to a new me." Taking her body by force his voice was more rugged. "She'll come and save you, that's the way she is. Just like how she saved Anthy she'll save you. Utena…. Utena." The dream didn't end there he looked at her one last time. "And when she does she'll help me escape from the witch's castle."

Sitting upright she clutched the sheets tightly, she suddenly knew who he was. The man that had haunted her nightmares was her husband Akio. The beloved older brother to that hollowed eye girl, if there was one thing she couldn't stand it was the thought of bringing him into this world. Even if she didn't quite understand the difference she knew it wasn't the same as before. Her heart started to beat faster as the past burned alive. She was in a dark elevator going down beneath the ground letting her soul poor out. To a voice of someone, a man who took her innocent plea for help and twisted it to kill someone. Clutching her head she remembered her own voice filled with bitter desire to kill the one who was the rose bride. "Upon this black rose I swear, I shall win this duel then kill the rose bride."* She stood among desks cluttered with nothing but white lilies. She remembered turning slowly towards someone, pink hair shimmered in the light. The women behind her had purple hair, as the swords clashed. Kanae's mind was slowly putting the pieces together, it was Utena the woman behind her was Anthy. Kanae saw for an instant what looked like a castle in the sky as the bells clanged in the background. Falling down onto the ground with images of bodies in red paint, Akio had taken over her will slowly after that.

Gaining this new found knowledge she understood what would have to be done. She'd have to kill him now while he was still powerless, still a child. She made a plan that chilled her heart, she would have to go out and find him in the nursery. And make sure he never saw his first birthday, the door opened as Dr. Feili walked in. "Mrs. Ohtori would you like to see him?" it took her a moment realizing what he was asking. "Of course if that isn't too much trouble." She made sure to make it sound sugar coded. He gave a smile "You also have a few visitor's." he said as Utena and Juri entered, Juri looked pale as she held on to Utena for support. "Remind me never to have children…" she muttered in a low tone as she sat down in a chair.

Dr. Feili left them alone as he went to get the child, Utena stood beside Juri patting her shoulder "Then you won't mind being my couch if I ever have one?" she was obviously teasing with a sharp snort Juri replayed "No." Dr. Feili came back with the child rapped in warm towels, he handed the child to Kanae "There you are." He looked at Utena and Juri "Mrs. Arisugawa why weren't you in the room with her?" Juri's half lidded eyes looked at him "I was…" Utena placed a strong hand on her shoulder "Yep and she fainted after leaving the room." Dr. Feili smiled bowing out of the room, Kanae looked at the little child so small so helpless. Time seemed to slow down for her at that moment as she was about to do the unthinkable.

"Upon this black rose I swear, I shall win this duel then kill the rose bride."*-From episode 14

Ok if I had to rate this part it would be slightly R ish... "story goes in to child abuse and killing. However it is purely thought." Kanae's nightmare is fully unveiled! The Black rose portion was showing how much she remembered. And helped with the image of Akio trapped inside the witch's castle. "Upside down castle in the sky."

Dr. Feili of course shows up again (He's from Ceres, Celestial Legend "Ayashi no Ceres" The Manga!)


	14. Chapter 13

How can such an angel be the devil? How can one cope with the consequences of not only bringing it into the world, but snuffing it out? A woman torn between doing good and being marked forever as a killer of a child.

Kanae's hand lay on the child's chest watching him breath, he had the features of Akio and herself. She slowly began to push down with the intent of breaking the small ribs. Just under the soft flesh, a brilliant light wrapped around Kanae's hand rushing up her face. Engulfing the room they now were on a white concrete plane. Kanae's arms were empty with the exception of the towel, Utena walked towards the edge. Looking down she saw nothing but darkness, Juri stood up her legs wobbled she stood over Kanae looking around. Utena saw the spear with the rose carved on the top of it, Kanae held the towel close to her chest softly crying.

"Dios?!" Utena's voice echoed in the stillness, "Dios?" Juri asked questionably she saw Kanae shaking her head out of the corner of her eye. "Don't get to close Utena!" she was already within arms langht of the spear. Touching it she felt something strange, turning towards Juri "Come here you have to feel this." Swallowing her fear she crossed the distance towards her, Utena grabbed her hand placing it against the spear. Kanae's cry was unheard over the loud cracking as the spear fell apart, there was a man curled up in a ball. He stood up gracefully, Juri was unable to move it was him the one known as the prince, Dios.

Kanae stood up slowly unable to comprehend who this person was, she'd been expecting Akio. Utena smiled happily, he smiled at the three of them "I am free from Akio's jealousy. Thanks to you two." He said this as he looked at Juri and Utena, Kanae's voice was almost a whisper "But… what about Akio?" The young man pointed to both of the women before him, "Utena's duel revolutionized the world for Juri. Breaking her free of her constraint, when she beat Akio she allowed for more to follow her. Her strength guides those who are lost, but you my dear you above all else have helped create me." Kanae pointed towards herself looking lost. "Akio may have used you to try and escape in to this world; however it was these two fought for you. Becoming as one they sealed his fate to forever be nothing more than part of my subconscious." Juri and Utena stepped to the side as he walked towards Kanae when he hugged her, the light vanished. The three of them were now back in the hospital the child in Kanae's hands. Juri and Utena both had their hands on the small child, standing in silence in the empty room.

A knock on the door caused all three of them to jump, "One minute!" yelled Utena as Juri helped Kanae back into the bed. The door opened slowly, as Anthy entered "Is everything all right? I thought I saw something strange from beneath the door." Utena smiled as Juri waved her hand "She'll fill you in later." Laughter erupted as they looked at one another, Anthy could do nothing but wonder about their mental health.


	15. The end

Nineteen years later the young man that was brought into the world known as revolution sat in a crowd of people. The hot sun shined on them as they waited for their name to be called by the sensei for their diplomas. The young man wore multiple colored sashes indicated that he was top of his class, everyone clapped as his name was called "Ohtori Henmi*!" the young man swiftly walked up to the front claiming what was his rising it up high for his mother to see. Kanae clapped loudly smiling happily at him from the stands, he spoke into the microphone "Thank you all of you, especially you mom." He raised it high again smiling wider as he heard a loud whistle.

After all the names were read off he was greeted by not only his mother but by four other people. Kanae hugged him tightly.

As I hug my mother tightly. My heart fills with love from my family, Antie Utena and Antie Anthy, Uncle Miki and finally Juri-san. Her voice is full of sarcasm as she asks about me being student council president. I approach her with adoration and fear. I don't know if she'll be proud, however she hugs me whispering the words that I've wanted to hear for many years. "You did great kiddo, were all proud of you." It was her way of saying she was proud though not fully admiting it.

As I let go I think of my mother and how she has never fully admitted her feelings towards this person, I shall always consider her my other parent… I spot the man my mother wishes to marry soon I don't know if I'll ever fully accept him over Juri-san. I'm half tempted to hate him for taking her place at my mother's side. However I know she wouldn't want that nor would Juri-san, I see her talking with my mother. Perhaps she's worried about him, or perhaps more worried for me I honestly don't know. My heart aches as she bids us farewell as she goes back to work. I wave hoping my mother will see the error of her ways, this man he's no good for her.

He'll never be the orange haired prince.

******* ******

(Notes)

Yep that's the end! You can see the hint of Akio's evil intentions in the boy. An I hinted Orange haired prince... "Hhhmmm wonder who that could be?"

I called Dios Henmi* since I felt calling him that was a tad much LOL. (Henmi is a character from Oniisama E by Riyoko Ikeda. Show Respect! She made The Rose of Versailles which I strongly suggest to any Utena Fan!)


End file.
